IMessed Up!
by meganbrown90
Summary: Carly, Sam and Melaine are late coming home from a party...and Spencer and the twins mom teach their butts a lesson for the ages. SPANKING! PLEASE REVIEW!


******* I do not own any of these characters. This is purely fiction. ******

Carly, Sam and Melanie were supposed to come home from the party by midnight. As they danced and drank, they lost track of time and had no idea it was well past 2 AM. Finally, Melanie looked at her wacth...

"Damn! Guys, we're late!" she screamed to her twin sister and Carly.

"Shit!" yelled Carly, "Spencer is going to kill me!"

"Ok, let's go!" ordered Sam.

The three girls got across town as quickly as they could and tried to sneek into Carly's apartment. What they didn't know, however, was that Spencer had called Sam and Melanies's mom over an hour ago worried sick. She had come over and they were calling other parents and friends asking if the girls had been seen. When the girls snuck in, Spencer and their mom were waiting for them.

"A little late, aren't we?" Sam and Melanie's mom asked.

"Mom, we can explain." Melanie said.

"Stop! We don't want to hear it!", yelled Spencer, "Have you guys been drinking? You smell like you have been drinking!"

"Spencer, no..." Carly tried to explain, "...we, ummm...I mean, yes, but no...I mean..."

"Enough!" Sam and Melanie's mom yelled. "We have had enough of your behavior girls. Spencer and I decided that we are going to teach you a hard lesson."

"What?" asked Carly.

"You're all getting spanked, together, right here, right now" Spencer said.

The girls were struck silent.

"One at a time. You will across my lap for a long hand spanking." the twins mom explained.

"Then..." Spencer chimed in,"you will bend over with your elbows on the couch and I will give you 30 spanks with the belt"

All three girls began to lightly cry. Though they had all been spanked before, even with the belt, having it together with the other adult doing part of it was a scary and humiliating thought.

"Melanie, you're first." the twins mom said as she pointed to a spot in front of her. With sad eyes, Melanie walked over to her mom. Her mom immediatley unbuttoned her jeans and, in one swoop, tore them and her silk red panties to her knees. Melanie has an almost perfectly round, white butt. It is strong and muscular. Her mom put her across her knee and began to spank her with full force. She first cracked her across both cheeks. Then she settled in on the left cheek for a while, and then the right. After a a good 5 minutes Melanies butt was on fire and a dark shade of red.

"Now, stand upand wait over there" Spencer instructed Melanie, pointing to the chair. She had to waddle across and stand there, with her little buns on fire and her pants and underwear still down.

"Sam, now!" demanded their mom. Sam came over and her jeans and black cotton panties were down just as quick as her sisters had been. Her butt was a little larger than her sisters, slightly flabby, but still very sexy. Her mom began to wail on her as hard as she could. Like Melanie, she began across both cheeks first before taking time to work each cheek. After another good 5 minute spanking, Sam was sent to stand beside her sister.

"Now, you Carly" the twins mom instructed. With her head down, Carly walked over to her friends mom. With a deep breath, she got close and their mom unzippered her jeans, undid the top button and slid her light blue lace thong to her knees. She pulled Carly across her lap, getting a good look at her skinny, yet very purt and solid buttcheeks. She wasted no time ripping into her daughters best friend. Like her own daughter, she started cracking across both cheeks before taking some time to work on each one by themsleves.

When she was done, Carly was sent to stand beside the twins. Across the room Spencer took off his black leather belt and folded it in half. He looked at the three girls, all dripping with tears, their young privates on display. Melanie had a well trimmed blonde patch, Carly a small patch of brown hair and Sam a completely unkempt blonde bush.

"All three of you, over here now! Side by side, elbows on the couch." he demanded.

The girls obliged. Carly went on the left end and bent over, with her skinny butt it gave a clear view of her tight, brown butthole and her private parts. Sam went beside her, and though a but pudgier, when bent over that far her pink butthole was showing too. Finally, Melanie on the other end, skinny and strong, her musuclar cheeks parted way to show all her glory.

Spencer started with Carly. He gave her 10 vicious whips with the belt. Carly let out a yelp on each one, and by the third was in tears. He then moved on to Sam, giving her 10 as hard as he could. Her chubby butt flapped with each whip of the belt, and she cried out in pain. Melanie took her 10 thrashes like a champ, biting her lip and trying not to cry as the belt welted her little buns. Spencer then repeated himself twice...10 for Carly,10 for Sam, 10 for Melanie, 10 for Carly, 10 for Sam,10 for Melaine. By the end, all 3 girls suffered 30 brutal whips from his belt. Their butts were covered in bruises and raised welts.

"Now, I think you have learned your lesson" Spencer said.

The three girls were choking on their tears, barely able to maintain control over themselves as they trembled in pain. All three of their battered butts were jiggling as they cried. Spencer and the girls mom stood backand looked at the damage they had caused these three gorgous, teenage butts.

"Well done Spencer, well done." their mom said. "Feel free to take either of their butts anytime"

"Same to you with Carly" Spencer replied.

The girls heard them, and looked at each other with fear in their eyes, even through their tears...


End file.
